


Было приятно познакомиться — It Was A Pleasure

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Other, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Когда Грегори Лестрейд встречает Майкрофта Холмса.





	Было приятно познакомиться — It Was A Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Was a Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152839) by [lucybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybun/pseuds/lucybun). 



> The request for a translation was sent.
> 
> Немного наркотиков и раненного Шерлока.

Он ненавидел этот запах. Он всегда его ненавидел. За все эти годы он провёл достаточно времени в больницах. Это была та часть работы, о которой большинство даже не задумывалось. Опрашивать жертв, врачей, выуживать доказательства, ждать отчёта раненых товарищей. Всё это означало лишь одно — больница. Некоторые в отделение скорой помощи даже знали его в лицо, а он знал их.

И он был чертовски истощён. 

Нападения продолжались уже больше двух недель, и сон стал для него непростительной роскошью. А нападения становились всё изощреннее. Последней жертвой стала четырнадцатилетняя девочка. Это сломало его, и он позвонил. Это должно было закончиться и закончиться быстро. Здесь уже не было места гордости. Так что он сделал звонок и полчаса спустя «пугало и его пальто» приступило к изучению фактов этого дела. 

Лейстрейд позволил ему использовать свой офис и благодарно удалился до того, как тот вышвырнул бы его из собственного же офиса. Он уже знал, что Шерлоку нужна тишина и место для раздумий. Так что он сел на скрипучий офисный стул снаружи, напротив кабинета, и смотрел, как тот делает свою _работу_.

Он глотнул кофе и немного облокотился о спинку кресла. Следующее, что он понял, это как его выдёргивает из сна грохот открывающейся двери офиса и дребезжание жалюзи о стекло.

— Это сторож. В школе последней жертвы. Она изначально была его целью. Всё остальное шло по нарастающей. Вперёд, Лейстрейд!

— Нет, ты не лезешь на рожон! — чуть повысил голос Лейстрейд. — Ты сделал свою работу, теперь дай мне сделать свою. Я серьёзно, Шерлок.

— Да ты шутишь. Ты же правда не думаешь, что пойдёшь туда без меня. Ты меня не остановишь.

— Ты прав, я не могу остановить. Но я швырну тебя в обезьянник, если потребуется. Сейчас же ты тратишь моё время, — Грег зашёл к себе в офис, чтобы позвонить своей команде. Когда он вернулся в комнату для брифинга, Шерлока уже и след простыл.

— Дьявол тебя подери!

* * *

Они успели, но ещё бы чуть-чуть, и они бы опоздали.  
Шерлок мог ориентироваться в пространстве лучше, чем любая GPS система. Это, в сочетании с его форой означало, что он добрался до школы раньше, чем они, несмотря на работающие сирены.

Это было послеурочное время и детей не должно было остаться в здании, но драгоценные минуты были утеряны, для проверки того, что здание полностью эвакуировано от школьников и персонала. Как только он вошёл в здание, звуки схватки тут же привлекли его внимание и привели его прямо к Шерлоку. 

К чести Шерлока, он ещё держался, что означало одно — он был в сознании. Сторож был неповоротливым и крупным, который, по-видимому, все время держал на петле рабочих штанов гаечный ключ. Он уже хорошо поработал им над телом и лицом Шерлока, когда Лейстрейд вмешался. Слава Богу, у него хватило ума понять, что гаечный ключ не победит в перестрелке. Тот был в наручниках и медики вошли внутрь, до того, как он поставил пушку на предохранитель и вставил обратно в кобуру. Он дал своей команде работать, а сам последовал за Шерлоком в отделение травматологии и неотложной помощи.

* * *

Конечно же ему потребовалась операция. Внутреннее кровотечение, надеюсь, только селезёнки. _«Мы дадим вам знать»_ , так что он устало опустился на неудобный пластмассовый стул и прислонил голову к стене, стараясь игнорировать жужжание телевизора в комнате ожидания. Он был близок к тому, чтобы снова уснуть.

— Инспектор Грегори Лейстрейд, я полагаю.

Слишком уставший для испуга, он просто повернул голову в сторону голоса и открыл глаза. Затем ещё раз. И решил, что он спит и ему это снится.

Мужчина выглядел словно из фильма. На нём был костюм, который, вероятно, стоит, как вся годовая зарплата Грега. Только его галстук мог бы заплатить аренду квартиры Грега за месяц. И на нём был жилет. Жилет, чёрт возьми. Если бы он не был бы таким уставшим, он бы засмеялся. Когда он увидел его зонт... Это был Джон-чертов-Стид.

Хороший сон. 

Мстители были его любимым телесериалом, когда он был ребёнком. Он огляделся. Эммы Пил рядом не оказалось. Жаль. Сон о мстителях был невозможен без черных костюмов... И у Стида не было котелка. Дерьмо, если он ещё спит.

Проморгавшись и выйдя из ступора, он глухо пробурчал:

— Да, это я. Чем могу помочь?

— Моё имя Майкрофт Холмс. Думаю, вы уже знакомы с моим братом, — это был не вопрос, но Грег всё равно ответил, поднимаясь для того, чтобы поприветствовать говорившего. Ему были знакомы правила приличия.

— Да, да. Приятно познакомиться мистер Холмс, — и его протянутую руку сжали в крепком рукопожатии. Какая-то часть его мозга отметила, что у того самые мягкие руки, которые он только пожимал — они были даже мягче, чем у женщины.

— Какое-то время я обдумывал, не устроить ли нам встречу. К сожалению, дела на моей... работе препятствовали этому.

Они не были похожи внешне, но Грег видел сходство. Оно было в глазах, в его внимании к деталям и тем, что скрывалось внутри. Грег умел определять лучшее в людях — сочетание врожденного мастерства и многолетнего опыта. Ум Шерлока в более мягкой, политической оболочке. Весьма изворотливый. По крайней мере, у Шерлока хватало благородства носить волчью шкуру. Он видел, как его оценивают, видел, как его изучают, применяя дедукцию — словно под лазером.

— Доктор сказал...

— Я разговаривал с доктором, благодарю. Я бы хотел поговорить с вами наедине, если возможно.

Грег огляделся, удивляясь, возможно ли найти более спокойное место в этом хаосе. Как тут кто-то из персонала шагнул в их сторону и провёл в приватную комнату. В голове Грега промелькнула мысль о том, что эту комнату используют в тех случаях, когда людям нужно чуть больше приватности для озвучивания дрянных новостей. И эта мысль не улучшила его настроения.

— Пожалуйста, присядьте. Вы словно мертвец на ногах.

А так как он в значительной степени таким и был, он рухнул в ближайшее кресло. У него не было сейчас сил для чемпионата по меткости. Он не был заинтересован в играх на доминирование с ещё одним Холмсом. К его удивлению, мужчина — « _Майкрофт_ », напомнило ему его подсознание, — и он подумал о том, заслужил ли этот человек своё имя также, как Шерлок, — сел напротив. Они обменивались взглядами ещё пару мгновений, но нетерпение Грега взяло над ним вверх.

— Я не хочу показаться грубым, но что именно я могу для вас сделать?

Тень улыбки скользнула по губам, но Грег не отвёл взгляда.

— Дело не в том, что вы можете для меня сделать, инспектор. А в том, что вы сделали по отношению к моему брату, — плечи Майкрофта были напряжены, что, как Грег мог догадываться, было не частым явлением, а костяшки пальцев, которыми он вцепился в этот ужасный зонт, были белыми. Этот мужчина что-то замышлял, но Грег не знал, что именно.

— Послушайте, я ничего не сделал вашему брату. Если бы он послушал меня хоть одну чёртову секунду, он бы не оказался в таком положении.

— Конечно. Вы не так меня поняли. Я пришёл сюда, чтобы не критиковать вас, инспектор. Я пришёл сюда, чтобы поблагодарить вас, — Грег знал, просто знал, что такие слова из этих уст звучат не так часто. Он наблюдал за ним, видел, как блеклые, не очень тонкие губы произносят эти слова с немалым трудом.

— Хм. Что ж, — Грег прочистил горло, чтобы дать себе время обдумать ответ. — Не за что?  
Это было лучше, чем обронить глупое: « _А?_ ».

Он тотчас заметил, что плечи чуть расслабились, а пальцы ослабили хватку на зонте, легко постучав по рукояти. По-видимому, худшее было позади. Только...

— За что именно вы меня благодарите?

— Перестаньте, инспектор. Вы сами знаете за что.

Он слишком устал для этого.

— Просветите меня.

Его вновь наградили улыбкой и она была ощутима. Эта чуть тронула глаза. И Грег не мог решить на чём ему сосредоточиться: на губах или глазах.

— Я благодарю вас за спасение его жизни. Он, вероятно, не придаёт этому большого значения, но я могу вас заверить, что я придаю.

Грег понял, что он говорит правду, и также увидел знакомую жёсткость, что была в нём.

— Не то, чтобы я спас ему жизнь. Я позволил ему выскользнуть из своего кабинета, зная, что так и будет. Медики сделали для него намного больше.

— Я говорил не совсем о сегодняшнем дне.

— Нет?

— Нет. Точнее, это не совсем правда. Сегодня только часть этого. Я имел в виду то, что вы позволяете ему консультировать вас в некоторых делах.

— О, вы об этом. Ну, ему нет в этом равных, — он сделал паузу. — Если вы скажете ему об этом, я вас убью.

— Да, да. Я знаю, он таков. Я также знаю, что эта его гениальность может быть оттеснена его другими качествами.

Ещё одна улыбка, и в этот раз Грег сосредоточился на глазах.

— Вы о том, что он — огромная заноза в заднице, — он почувствовал, как его губы сами складываются в улыбку и знал, что задорный блеск в глазах выдаёт его.

— Возможно. Но это... вы, думаю, дали ему что-то. Сделали для него что-то. Что-то, что я... я никогда бы... пусть это прозвучит как клише, но вы дали ему цель. Если быть предельно честным, думаю, вы дали ему также и одержимость, но ту, которую можно устремить в здравое русло. И я спокоен. Так что, детектив, моя вам благодарность... С малой долей сожаления, потому что у меня нет ни единой иллюзий насчёт брата.

На этот раз Грег выбрал губы.

— Нет, думаю нет, — а затем более серьёзно. — Он очень хорош. Я не знаю, как долго это всё продержалось бы на плаву без его помощи... без него.

— Я уверен в этом. Просто уверен. Он хорош почти во всём за что возьмётся. Окружение, вот что является сложной составляющей. Видите ли, ему становится скучно. Его уносит, уносило. На какое-то время. Я думаю... Я надеюсь, что этому пришёл конец... что работа принесёт этому конец.

— Вы беспокоились за него? — спросил Грег, который никогда не игнорировал ни бледность, ни худобу Шерлока. Будучи копом, он сразу заметил отметины на руках. Он помнил те дни, когда Шерлок просто пропадал на пару дней и помнил, что-то схожее на манию, которую тот не мог контролировать, когда они впервые встретились. Он знал, что это значит и сразу поставил Шерлока перед фактом — у него будет работа только тогда, когда он будет чист.

— Я всё ещё беспокоюсь за него. И не думаю, что это изменится. Но я думаю, что могу понизить свою слежку, так сказать, — на этот раз он не поднял глаз, но улыбка осталась.

Они сидели так пару мгновений. Холмс прошёлся взглядом по его изношенным ботинкам, выстукивая какой-то ритм на рукоятке зонта, черты лица смягчились став чем-то, чему Грег не мог дать определение... пока что не мог. Грег воспользовался тем, что на него не смотрели и изучал мужчину напротив. Запоминал.

Грег мог поклясться, что Шерлок был одним из самых потрясающих людей, которых он когда-либо встречал. Человеком, выводящим из себя, ведущим себя как ребёнок, эгоистом, но совершенно точно потрясающим.  
У мужчины напротив не было с ним ничего общего. Он был спокоен, вежлив. И был настоящим британцем. Скорее всего у него было портмоне, водитель и дворецкий по имени Джемисон. Но также он был уверен, что за фасадом скрывается большее. Очень хорошо скрытое, но заметное для цепкого взгляда копа, которым обладал Грег. И он был также очарован этим мужчиной. Словно смотрел на пламя костра. Если Шерлок мог быть лишь светом от этого костра, то что-то заставило Грега думать, что Майкрофта, мог быть всем его тепло. 

Но момент был прерван стуком в дверь. Вошёл доктор, чтобы сообщить им, что Шерлок пережил операцию и он в порядке. Что он быстро оправиться после спленэктомии, а синяки и кровоподтёки сойдут со временем. Майкрофт поднялся и последовал за доктором, чтобы увидеть Шерлока. Грег последовал за ними, а затем направился в другую сторону, к выходу.

— Инспектор?

Он остановился и обернулся, стараясь не улыбаться, глядя на этот ужасный зонт.

— Да?

— Было приятно с вами познакомиться. На самом деле.

— Да, мне тоже. Может в следующий раз мы встретимся при лучших обстоятельствах.

Майкрофт помедлил и наградил его едва заметной улыбкой, которую можно было и не заметить вовсе.

— Да. До следующего раза, — и он последовал за доктором через двери.

Грег Лейстрейд поплёлся к выходу. Вышел в ночь и поспешил домой. 

Решив, что в доме слишком холодно, он подумал развести огонь, чтобы стало теплее. В ту ночь, он уснул в кресле, убаюканный теплотой камина, и ему снились зонты и жилеты... и не очень тонкие губы.


End file.
